Construction projects are often under tight time schedules and money constraints. This often means that the job sites are fast paced, hectic, and crowded. The situation is often exacerbated when problems occur delaying the schedule such as delayed materials, worker injuries, or inclement weather. All these condition often make it difficult to find the room to store materials, assemble materials, or even complete tasks on time.
A single construction site requires laborers and professionals from many different construction related areas, such as civil engineers, mechanical engineers, bricklayers, plumbers, electricians, architects, and many other people. Each group of people has different objectives for the construction project and different time schedules. Often one group's work can not be started until another group's is completed or started. This inter-group dependency can stem from the need to remove stored materials of one group from an area needed to be worked in by another group to a task of one group needing completion before another group's task can commence. For example, the plumbers must install the waste and vent piping in the floors and walls of a structure prior to the drywallers or floor installers installing drywall and flooring material. A delay by the plumbers can cause the drywallers and floor installers to be delayed in starting and completing their tasks. The plumbers can often be delayed due to lack of available space to store the materials they need to complete their jobs, congestion in the job site due to the abundance of individual tasks taking place all at once, or even inability to begin work due to weather conditions at the job site.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows a construction group, such as plumbers; to reduce the amount of time and stored materials needed at a job site to complete the group's assigned tasks.